


The 6000 year old virgin

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	The 6000 year old virgin

Aziraphale slid his hands into Crowley’s hair and pulled the demon into a kiss, Crowley moaned and pushed his tongue into the angel’s mouth pressing his body against Aziraphale’s. They didn’t need to breath and so the kiss lasted a long time but eventually they broke apart and stared at each other.

“Bedroom” gasped Aziraphale, pulling Crowley towards the door.

Crowley hesitated suddenly and looked at Aziraphale flushing slightly.

“You’ve changed your mind,” said Aziraphale quietly.

“What? No! Of course not, have you any idea how long I’ve wanted to…? No, its just I’ve err,” Crowley looked down not wanting to meet the angels eyes.

“Don’t say you haven’t got anything.”

“Of course I have its not that it’s just, err,” Crowley blushed further, “I’ve never, um, done this before.”

“What” exclaimed Aziraphale staring at him in shock “what about all the tempting”?

“Tempting yes, but you don’t give them what they want angel, that takes all the fun out of it,” Crowley looked up with a small smile.

“You, you mean you’ve never.”

“Don’t say You have.”

“Well, err, umm,” Aziraphale was the one blushing now.

Crowley just looked at the angel, his mouth dropping open “you mean you have? When, Who With?” his tone suggested that who ever it was they’d better watch out.**

“Well it was a long time ago, it was only once and…” Aziraphale became aware he was wining. “It was in the 19th century, you’d been gone for 70 years, I thought you’d given up on earth, and, and I was lonely” he finished looking away from the demons yellow eyed gaze.

Crowley pulled the angel into an embrace “I’m sorry angel” he murmured into the Aziraphale’s soft hair, “I’m sorry for staying away and I’m sorry for behaving like such a fool”.

He held Aziraphale close for a long moment before pulling back and saying “come on lets go to bed and You can show Me what to do” he finished with a snake like smile at the still blushing angel.

*Because who could resist the idea of a blushing virgin Crowley and a (well slightly) experienced Aziraphale?

** And taking the next plane to Mexico, getting some plastic surgery and a new name wouldn’t be enough to escape the demon.


End file.
